


autumn and apple cider

by softie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, strawberryama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/pseuds/softie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I could never leave you, I love you!"<br/>So, Kenma's phone is dead. This means his mind wanders as he watches his boyfriend laugh with his amazing setter, Kageyama Tobio.<br/>Ohhh Kenma, you think too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn and apple cider

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [marta](http://yamacuchi.tumblr.com) for your [beautiful art](http://yamacuchi.tumblr.com/post/138477405869/the-weather-in-shouyous-hometown-was-everyones) inspired by this fic. ♡

The weather in Shouyou’s hometown was everyone’s idea of what autumn truly was. Trees slowly became stripped of their once vivid foliage, and the air was as crisp as the broken twigs snapping under your step. Despite the sun being completely uncovered from the clouds that never showed up on this particular day, it was still too chilly for short sleeve shirts. The blue skies in the summertime were a bit more lucid, mimicking that of the aqua ripples that glow across the bottom of a swimming pool; but the autumn skies were far more muted. It was an endless kind of hue, one that can only be described as the first sip of icy cold water after what felt like hours of being parched. Supposedly it goes down your throat and into your stomach, but it feels like it instantly branches out in your chest, sending goosebumps to your arms and causing your eyes to involuntarily close in satisfaction. 

Kenma blinked a few times as he shifted his eyes back down to ground level. Instantly, his sight met something, or someone, that contrasted the bluish color indefinitely. Time seemed to stand still as he watched Shouyou’s bright orange hair curl and bounce as he ran around the front yard. His face was pale, but the slightest pink stained his cheeks from the brisk air. Shouyou was smiling, and while some might say it was a goofy one...Kenma only had one word for it, contagious. One glance and Kenma would find himself grinning without even noticing. As Shouyou ran, leaving laughs and incoherent babbles in his wake, Kenma followed the dark maroon scarf that flowed behind him like a cape to find Tobio. Anger was plastered on the boy, as his vein was practically popping out of his forehead. Tobio was chasing Shouyou, one hand reaching for Shouyou’s scarf and the other gripping a rake.

“Dumbass Hinata! I just raked that pile of leaves and you just kicked them everywhere!” 

Shouyou snickered in response, “That’s what you’re supposed to do, Kageyama...sheesh...don’t get so worked up!”

Tobio glared down at him, smoke practically flaring from his ears. It almost seemed like a flame had been ignited and it was about to spread...fast. “Two hours...Hinata...two hours it took me to get all of those damn leaves into one pil-”

Shouyou bursted into laughter, interrupting Tobio’s attempt at scolding him. “I...I’m sorry Ka...Kageyama..” Shouyou held his sides to ease the hilarious onslaught, “Your hat..is green, and your face..you look like a strawberry Kageyama!” Shouyou snorted again, his eyes clenched shut as he was overcome with giggles.

Kenma found himself chuckling a bit as he watched the scene unfold. Tobio’s face was bright red, most likely from his outrage. And his green hat didn’t exactly hide the comical image of an angry strawberry, cursing and swearing with a rake in it’s hand. 

_I don’t think I could ever make Shouyou laugh as much as you do, Tobio._ Kenma thought to himself. He reached into his coat pocket for his phone, looking for a distraction from his negative thoughts...only to remember the battery had died not too long after he arrived at Shouyou’s place. Kenma exhaled, hugging his knees to his chest.  
It’s not that he didn’t dislike Tobio, it’s just that Tobio brought out a side of Shouyou that Kenma couldn’t. A sense of unrequited admiration, or maybe it was the constant will to get better as one? In the volleyball world, it seemed no one could speak of #10 without mentioning #9, and vice versa. They were an untouchable duo; powerful, strong, intimidating...and they brought out the best in each other, for one had what the other didn’t. 

That’s not to say Shouyou and Kenma didn’t share those features as well. Ever since Shouyou shyly admitted his feelings to Kenma at their last volleyball camp, Kenma has slowly been opening up more and more. Kuroo was first to point out how odd it was that Kenma was actually eager for practice, and his team really freaked out when he said their last game was actually “exciting.” Two emotions that Kenma’s teammates would never use to describe him. Yet here he was, energetically participating in practice everyday. Then, after cleaning up, he would pull out his cell phone and message Shouyou. 

_“Just got out of practice, may have worked out an awesome new combo with Kuroo! Love and miss you.”_

And he would smile after hitting send, as if pressing that small green button was what he had been looking forward to all along. Once Shouyou responded, which was usually almost immediately, Kenma’s face would light up.

_“That’s so good to hear Kenma!!! You HAVE to show me next time we are there..or you are here...whichever comes first! Ohh, and I love and miss you too! <3″_

Maybe he was just in a weird mood. After all, Shouyou did invite him over for the weekend.

“Kenma,” 

Kenma jumped a bit at the tiny voice from behind him. He turned around to find Shouyou’s younger sister, Natsu, holding a small mug of apple cider. She reached out and handed it to him.

“For you, Kenma.” Natsu smiled the same cheesy grin that her older brother wore...and just like him, it made Kenma grin. He grabbed the mug.

“Thank you, Natsu.” He watched as she skipped back into the house to get some for Tobio and Shouyou. Kenma held the cup in both hands and looked down, bathing his cold face in the warm steam rising from the hot cider. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to Tobio curse under his breath as he aggressively re-raked all the leaves that Shouyou dispersed. He heard some muffled footsteps, then some huffing and puffing, running closer and closer to the porch that he was cuddled up on.

“Pssst. Kenma.” Shouyou bent down so he was level with Kenma’s ear. Kenma’s eyes shot wide open, how did he not notice Shouyou was that close to him? He must have gotten too lost in the aroma of his drink along with the comforting feelings it brought.

“Hm?”

Shouyou snickered once before he continued, “When he’s done..you and I, let’s jump into the pile.”

Kenma stared at him, visions of angry Strawberryama flashed through his mind and he quickly shook his head. “Uh-uh, nope.”

“Awww come on Kenma, it’s going to be great. Look, he’s already almost done.” Shouyou grabbed his hand and helped him stand up. Kenma sat his mug down, silently mourning the loss of the delicious beverage. Shouyou tugged at his hand to pull him along, “Kenma, pleeeeease?”

Kenma looked past Shouyou at the giant pile of leaves. It was so perfect; a mountain of crunchy leaves that begged to be jumped in. Seriously, the pile was huge. He and Shouyou could probably go swimming in it, or use it as a giant bed, or even a *gasp* a fort. Kenma looked back to Shouyou, “Okay.” 

Shouyou squealed a bit in anticipation, “Okay,” he readjusted his grip on Kenma’s hand. “On 3....one.....two.....THREE!” The two sprinted towards the giant leaf shrine. They ran side by side, and in the 5 seconds it took them to reach their target and jump, Kenma couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter when he heard Shouyou laughing...just like he did when Tobio was chasing him. This time, he was laughing with him...holding his hand. Shouyou’s smile was definitely contagious, but his laugh? Oh, his laugh was far more dangerous. Once glance at Shouyou in that 5 seconds and Kenma was giggling too. And together, they jumped into the air and plopped straight into the pillowy abyss. 

Two heads popped out from under the leaves and they turned toward each other. Shouyou grabbed two leaves and held them on either side of his head.

“Hey Kenma,”

Kenma laughed a bit, “Yeah?”

“I could never _leaf_ you, I love you too much!” 

Kenma smiled, _big._ His cheeks started to flush a bit, but before he could return the gesture, Tobio interrupted.

_“Ahem.”_

Shouyou lowered his “leaf ears” and turned around to, once again, get caught in the terrifying glare of Kageyama Tobio. Tobio dropped the rake, and cracked his knuckles. Shouyou’s face turned pale and he gulped. Before Tobio could see, Kenma quickly ducked back into the leaves in one swift movement. Shouyou turned around and scanned the scene, looking for Kenma.

“Where did he...did he leave me to death!!?-”

“Shouyou.” Shouyou heard from below him, under the leaves. As he tilted his head down to find the source, he met with Kenma’s eyes that stood out from under the darkness like headlights in the middle of the night.

_“Gah!”_ Shouyou gasped as he was pulled under. 

“I don’t think Strawberryama can get us now...unless he destroys the pile even more.” Kenma whispered as they huddled together.

Shouyou snorted, “ _Strawberryama_ , good one Kenm-”

A loud sound, almost like a vacuum, interrupted Shouyou. The two looked at each other, wide eyed and scared. 

“Natsu must have given him..” Shouyou gulped, _“the leaf-blower.”_


End file.
